1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a Universal Serial Bus Connector with a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Prior Art
Portable electronic devices are found more and more applications in human livings with rapid developments of the science and technology nowadays. A portable electronic device needs to get smaller and smaller on one hand for portability and to incorporate as many electronic components therein as possible on the other hand for functioning. Thus, electronic components accommodated in the portable electronic device and electrical connectors accommodated in the portable electronic device to connect peripheral electronic components, which are not put in the portable electronic device, to the portable electronic device are all made as small as possible.
Universal Serial Bus (USB) connectors are often used to connect peripheral electronic components, such as Hard Disk Drive and CD ROM, to portable electronic devices. A mini USB connector having a small size is widely used in MP3 player. The conventional mini USB connector comprises four contacts for mating with the complementary connector. But, in some specialist, the mini USB needs to mate with the connector having different pin count of contacts. As mentioned above, two different kinds of mini USB connectors are needed for mating with different connectors. Obviously, it increases the cost. A kind of connector has nine contacts is used for solving this problem. But it is difficult to assemble nine contacts on a tiny tongue. Therefore, a printed circuit board has a plurality of conductive pads replacing the tongue has a plurality of contacts.
When the complementary connector inserted into the USB connector having a printed circuit board, the conductive pads of the USB connector is scraped easily.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved USB connector to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.